Amr
by Astrid Elphaba Lovegood
Summary: The battle of Camlann was fought and won. Gwen's new regime begins. Merlin makes it his priority to look after Arthur and Gwen's son, Prince Amr.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Author's Note: here we go….**

"She'll be alright. She's strong." Merlin attempted to console his pacing king.

"I know." Arthur sighed finally choosing to stare out a window overlooking the surrounding landscape, "It's just…" Before it left his lips, Merlin already knew what his king was going to say. "I don't want her death to be my fault. I don't want to be like my father."

"Gwen's not going to die. Your mother's death was caused by sorcery. The Old Religion demanded that a life be taken in order for a life to be given. You knew not to turn to the evils of sorcery." The things Merlin said for Arthur's benefit!

"Bearing a child is just as dangerous without sorcery. Most women die."

"Gwen's not like most women. She can handle more than you give her credit for." Merlin joined his king at the window and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But what if something goes wrong?" Ordinarily, Merlin would have brought Arthur round by this point but his king's love for Guinevere was so steadfast that it clouded all else. The servant found himself being much more repetitive than usual.

"Gaius selected the midwife whose skills were most renowned. She has never failed."

"There's always a first time." Arthur said darkly.

"Arthur, you have to believe in her."

Arthur drew his gaze from the window. "Do you?"

"I always have. And you have to be as strong as she. And you have that within you."

"That's debatable."

"You do. You have a good heart, Arthur. You are fair, just, and compassionate, all virtues that will make you a fine father."

"For the time being, let's just worry about Guinevere."

On an ordinary day Merlin would have retorted with a _There's just no pleasing you is there, My Lord?_ Under the circumstances, he figured it would be better to settle for "Yes sire," and take a seat at the round table.

Silent hours passed. It wasn't until after the sky grew dark that Arthur took a seat next to him. More hours passed. Occasionally Arthur would rise to pace. Merlin would watch. The situation was out of their hands.

Suddenly, Gaius burst through the door. Both Merlin and Arthur rose simultaneously.

"How's Guinevere?" the King asked before Gaius could speak a word.

"Fine. Follow me."

With haste the three rushed to Arthur's chambers. Merlin had never seen Gaius move so quickly in his life. He could see the realization of the situation on his king's face. His wife was alright. And he was about to be a father…

As soon as they reached the corridor of their chambers, Arthur broke into a run. He threw open the doors. In his bed lay Gwen, beaming holding their child. Upon seeing Arthur her smile widened. "Arthur," she said breathlessly, close to tears.

"Guinevere," the King said, just as breathless as his queen. He flew to her side and kissed her fervently. He glanced down at the bundle in her arms and from his eyes too fell tears of joy.

"It's a boy. It's a boy!" He drew his wife and new son close in a tight embrace.

From outside the doorway, Merlin and Gaius tried to seem inconspicuous but they too were overcome with joy. Feeling like a fool, Merlin tried to stick his entire fist into his mouth but was unsuccessful. Gaius couldn't help but at him, drawing the royal couple's attention to them anyway.

The sight of Merlin made Arthur laugh too. "What are you _doing, _Merlin? You look _ridiculous!_ Don't just stand there looking like an idiot. Come in!"

Merlin entered beaming, he too with tears of joy. "Congratulations, sire! Congratulations, Gwen!"

"Thank you, Merlin." Gwen beamed back, "Would you like to see him?"

Merlin approached the king, queen, and their son. Their baby boy was beautiful with his brilliant eyes and soft light brown skin. He had Arthur's nose and Gwen's chin. The newborn prince stared up at his father's protector in amazement.

"He's beautiful, My Lady."

"He is, isn't he? Our son. Our Amr." Gwen kissed the prince on the forehead and drew him closer to her chest.

"I can't even begin to express how happy I am for you both. Truly," Merlin said through tears of joy.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Arthur said, whacking him upside the head, "You'll be Godfather, won't you?"

"What?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Really, Merlin, I thought you'd have enough intelligence to at least know the meaning of the term 'godfather'."

"No it's not that… but I mean… of course. But… why me?"

"Are you really that thick? You may be the worst servant in the world but you always have done a decent job of keeping me in one piece."

"Yes, sire, thank you," if Merlin wasn't weeping tears of happiness before, he most certainly was at this moment. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Who the hell do you think owns Merlin?**

**Author's Note: So please you enjoyed the first chapter! Here I go onto the second.**

It had been days since the halls were joyous but to Merlin it felt like ages. This would be the first time visiting the royal chambers since the king had passed on. He had been avoiding it like the plague. Memories of his king had never been so painful.

Merlin constantly had to remind himself it had only been days and it would be many days more before the Once and Future King would rise again. Albion's need would not be great for a long time to come. _But when, _when _will we need him? _He wondered, as he entered, memories of Arthur heavy on his heart. _How long must I wait till he rises again?_

"You wanted to see me, My Lady?"

"Yes, Merlin. Thank you for coming. Please sit down."

His immediate thoughts were _I'd rather not._ In fact, he'd rather meet somewhere else. This entire room was full of too many painful memories. Reluctantly he took the seat across from Gwen.

"What is it, My Lady?"

The Queen smiled. "Please, Merlin, we're friends. And we both know that you are worth far more than what you pretend to be."

Merlin's stomach dropped. What with Arthur's passing and the coronation of Camelot's queen, Merlin had not considered that some might soon discover his secret. "I'm not quite sure I know what you mean." Either Gaius had told her or she had figured it out for herself. But she did not seem angry with him. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if he was in trouble, the he shook the foolish thought from his mind. Were he in trouble, he would know.

Gwen was speaking to him as a fellow servant, not as a queen when she sighed and asked, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

It didn't matter how she'd found out. The guilt he'd felt when he'd told her late husband of his magic welled up inside him again. They'd trusted him. She was one of his best friends. A secret of this magnitude was not the thing to keep from a friend as close as Gwen. He chose his next few words carefully.

"If I'd told you, you'd be put to death for consorting with a sorcerer. I never wanted you to be in danger because of me."

"But with such great skill…"

Merlin shrugged and shook his head.

"Don't give me that look. Magic was banned because of the evils it could do. But at the battle with the Saxons, you showed what good it can do. I'm your friend, Merlin. I would have understood."

"Probably. But you still would have been in danger and I could never allow that to happen. Besides, whether helpful or harmful, magic is banned."

"But you used it to protect Arthur."

"Yes. Only for Arthur."

Gwen did not seem upset in the slightest. From her expression, Merlin could tell what she was thinking: _Why didn't I see it before? _Merlin wondered how much she actually knew. "More than a few times, I take it?"

"To be perfectly honest with you it was practically at least twice a day." He managed to smile for the first time in days since his beloved king's death.

The Queen returned that smile. "I knew how much he meant to you. Thank you very much for looking after him the way you did."

"It was my destiny. The first time I crossed paths with Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon, he told me that together, Arthur and I would unite the land of Albion. From then on, I made his safety my priority."

"You were so good to him." Merlin could see the tears about to fall from her eyes. "After the battle at Camlann, you tried to use magic to save him, didn't you?"

The memories from every part of the journey brought tears to his eyes. Stabbing Morgana with the blade forged in a dragon's breath. Freya's arm rising up from the lake to catch Excalibur. Passing Mordred's grave on the journey home. Holding Arthur in his arms as he gave him his final "Thank you."

"At the Battle of Camlann, Arthur was stabbed by a blade that was forged in a dragon's breath…The only way to save him was Sidhe magic… We made the journey to Avalon… and we were so close…" He couldn't finish. He couldn't tell her how he'd failed him.

Gwen reached across the table and placed a hand on his. "It's alright, Merlin. You did all you could. Thank you for standing by him all this time."

He hated admitting this to her. He had failed Arthur, Gwen, and all of Camelot. Even though Kilgharrah said the young warlock had fulfilled his destiny, Camelot didn't seem right without Arthur. "It's the least I could do, My Lady."

Through her tears, Gwen managed a smile. "Merlin, don't be ridiculous. You're much more powerful than the rest of us. Yet you are the humblest man I've ever met. Your dedication will be rewarded."

Merlin looked back on times times in his youth when he had dreamed of recognition, for his selflessness to be appreciated and for once in his life be respected…but this was never how he had wanted it. Now that the day had come, he wanted nothing of the sort.

"That is very generous of you, My Lady, yet unnecessary. I seek no reward. It would be my pleasure to serve you."

"Then you shall receive a reward that fits your desires. You may continue your service to Camelot as an advisor to the crown."

"Me? Your advisor?" Part of him thought she was joking. But the time for jokes was long over. Merlin? An advisor to the crown? This wasn't exactly what he had in mind…

"In your master's time, you exceeded your expectations as his servant. You served as his advisor. Your words influenced Arthur greatly and guided our kingdom into new directions. You'd be doing the same as you've always done just with a title and better pay. And a few more days off. I, too, value your opinion above all others and am going to need some help running the kingdom alone. Will you accept the post?"

The irony of the situation astounded him. The Queen finds out he'd broken the law under her very nose for years and rewards him with a title! If the world hadn't gone topsy-turvy before, it most certainly had now.

He kept his head bowed. "Take no offense, My Lady, but I would rather stick to what I'm good at."

"Then you shall have it." She rose to her feet. "As my first official act as ruler of Camelot, I will ensure that you can practice your craft freely."

"What?"

Truth etched onto every inch of her face, she nodded. "Among many truths you have revealed, you have proven that not all magic is evil."

"There is no evil in magic, only in the hearts of men."

Gwen glanced sideways at him. "What was that?"

Remembering he had already spoken those words in her presence while disguised as a sorceress, he hastily replied, "Nothing." But all that mattered was that his people could be free. No one had to live in fear any longer. "Your Majesty, thank you. Thank you!" Merlin had never been happier in his life. "I will not forget this. I am ever in your debt," he cried, jumping to his feet and bowing deeply.

"No, Merlin. It is we who are indebted to you. You're welcome."

At last all those years of secrecy seemed not to matter anymore. "Your Majesty, oh, Gwen…" No words could express the depth and sincerity of his gratitude. Hopefully his craft could say what words could not. "Blóstmá." With a flash of gold, a bouquet of the Queen's favorite flower appeared in the palm of his hand. The sorcerer bowed and presented them to her.

"Oh, Merlin, gillyflowers! My favorite! They're lovely."

"You have no idea how pleased my people will be. You truly are an amazing woman, Your Highness."

"I trust you'll accept my offer, then?" She asked as she took a seat.

"I suppose I will…" At this point, he knew he no longer had anything to hide. He would love to help keep Camelot as great a kingdom as ever.

"Good." Gwen extended her hand. He took it and they shook on the deal. Overcome with irrepayable debt to his queen, he kissed her hand softly.

"How can I ever thank you, Gwen?"

"You don't need to. You've earned duties will begin tomorrow at the meeting of the Knights of the Round Table. You may finally take your place beside them. Be prepared to speak about lifting the ban of sorcery."

Merlin nodded, smiling as brightly as ever. "Of course, My Lady."

Gwen shook her head. "Oh, Merlin, please. We're equals. We always have been. In fact… you are far greater, kinder, and braver than us all. It is I that bow to you." She rose from her seat and curtseyed deeply. This didn't feel as glamorous as Merlin had thought it would be in his younger years. However, after all he'd been through, he allowed himself a small moment of pleasure.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow, then." He bounded out the door, vowing to make Arthur proud.

"Oh, Merlin!"

He took a few steps backward. "Yes?"

"Look after Amr, will you?"

If he could not save his king, then he would do everything in his power to protect the prince of Camelot, just as he had done before. He nodded. This time, he swore on his mother's life that he would protect this boy, no matter what the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention: I wrote ALL Arthurian legend and I own the TV series Merlin! You mad?**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the interest! Please review! I LOVE constructive criticism. Don't expect ridiculously frequent updates: I have ten classes and I work a job. That's all. Enjoy!**

Panting, he raced down the corridor and burst into the royal chambers.

Bags hung under the Queen's eyes as she attempted to console the flailing, wailing prince in her arms. "Merlin, what have we told you about knocking?" Gwen sighed but at this moment, Merlin knew his inconsiderate habits were the last of her worries.

"Gwen, it's late. You should be in bed."

"Don't be ridiculous. He needs me."

"Gwen, _Camelot _needs you. Get some rest."

"I'd like to," she sighed, "but I'll stay up with him all night if I must."

Merlin gently lifted Amr from her arms. "Leave him to me. Get to sleep."

"But-"

"I promised you I'd look after him. I can share the load. Get some rest."

Gwen caved into her exhaustion. "Alright. Don't stay up too long. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Good night, My Lady."

Merlin headed swiftly for Amr's nursery which was not too far down the corridor. Normally he wouldn't condone running with a screaming infant but tonight would not be a good night for waking the whole of Camelot.

And of course the door was locked.

"Tóspringe."

It felt strange using magic in front of Amr. It reminded him of the few times he'd used it in front of Arthur after he'd found out. The prince's brilliant eyes stared up at him. Merlin took a second glance.

Amr had stopped crying.

"Well, that wasn't too bad, now was it, Your Highness?"

Amr continued to stare up at him with the eyes that haunted his every waking hour. They seemed to be asking him _Why did you agree to this? Have you ever done anything with a baby? _The first thing that came to mind was a lullaby.

"_The sun has set, the stars come out_

_ Home the dragons have gone_

_ To rest their great long wings_

_ And wait for morning to dawn._

_ Without a sound they hold each other close_

_ Waiting for the day they can fly free._

_ At long last first light bursts through trees_

_ They and their kin stretch their wings in the breeze_

_ They rejoice with roars of delight_

_ And set the skies aflame with light_

_ Never ceasing, not even at night._

_ The sun has set, the stars come out_

_ Home the dragons have gone_

_ To rest their great long wings_

_ And wait for morning to dawn."_

And with that, the child fell fast asleep. Merlin held the prince of Camelot in his arms and kissed him on the forehead. He crept from the room and locked its door with an enchantment that some might have called a tad excessive.

"Learh fearnancai."

He then headed back to the royal chambers to make sure Gwen was not up worrying. Not wanting to disturb her, he used his mind's eye to see the Queen sleeping soundly in her bed.

He tried not wake Gaius as he slunk back to his room. He knew he had an important day ahead and he had much preparation to attend to before his first meeting as an advisor but his mind raced. He merely sat on his bed, basking in the moonlight.

Hours passed. Sleep would not come to him.

There must have been a reason Merlin could hear Amr's cries inside his head whilst far away. As his Godfather, Merlin knew that this boy had to be protected. He was special.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Look at all the stuff I don't own.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the follows and favorites! I'd really appreciate reviews, though. If you have comments, PLEASE SHARE! I'd love to improve as a writer! Give suggestions, negative reviews, whatever's on your mind.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm a music major so I do this in the VERY LITTLE free time that I have.**

Leon and Percival smiled at Merlin as he filled an empty seat at the Round Table. He shot a quick half-smile back. The time had come.

"Knights of Camelot," Gwen announced, "I have called this meeting to discuss an issue of the utmost importance. During his reign, Arthur strived for equality and freedom for all in Camelot. Progress unlike any than we have ever seen was achieved under his rule. Unfortunately, we have yet to achieve these ideals. And as royal advisor, Merlin would like to speak on this subject." She took her seat.

Shakily, Merlin rose to his feet. Sunlight poured in through the windows, a ray temporarily blinding him. Once he regained his vision, he saw the Knights of Camelot staring up at him eagerly, his palms sweaty, his heart racing. This was not going to be simple.

_At least it will be easier than telling Arthur. _

Arthur, to whom it didn't matter that he had magic. Had he not been taken before his time, had he known that Merlin and his kind had suffered from persecution, he would have wanted this. He would have wanted this. He wanted Merlin to always be himself. It was memories of his dear friend that gave him the courage to speak.

"My Lady," he inclined his head to her, briefly taking a moment to meet her eye, just for the slightest bit of support, "Knights of the Round Table, now begins a new age. An age where none will live in fear is about to dawn. In Arthur's time, he brought great changes to Camelot and we will honor those changes and uphold the ideals he held in such high esteem. I was with him when he passed."

The words stung his heart. Because of Kilgharrah's words of the great king's reincarnation, Merlin could still not fully accept that he was gone and believed with all his heart that Arthur would come striding into the Council Chambers.

He pressed on. "Upon his passing, he realized that the hand of friendship had not been extended to all." He took a deep breath. "For years, we have neglected those who have magic."

The knights threw each other uneasy glances and suspicious whispers.

Gwen raised a hand to signal silence. The knights obeyed. "Go on, Merlin."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Although magic is dangerous, when handled carefully it can save lives. Sir Leon, you would not be with us today were it not for the help of the Druids and the water you drank from the cup of life." Leon looked sheepishly down at his boots. "Gwen's life was saved by a sorceress who freed her from a malicious enchantment… and magic was used many times to save the life of our beloved King Arthur."

Ignoring the restless knights, Merlin pressed on. "From the day Arthur and I first met, the Great Dragon informed me that it was my destiny to protect him. More often than not…I had to use magic."

"Merlin…what are you saying?" Never had Leon looked so heartbroken.

"You have magic?" one of them whispered.

"I was born with it. Time and time again, I had to use my powers to save Arthur. Because of my dedication to the king, the Queen has come to the conclusion that not all magic is evil and that those who are born with it may practice it freely as they wish."

"But…Merlin…Your Majesty," one asked, "Was our stand against the witch Morgana at Camlann all but vain? We have fought against sorcery for years. I hardly think the words of one man will undo the world of evil that magic can do."

"In this new age, by the queen's side I will ensure that all magic that is practiced bring no harm upon Albion."

Some knights looked horrified. One particularly thickheaded one spoke out. "How can we trust him? He's kept it hidden all this time. How do we know he doesn't intend to turn a blind eye to sorcerers intended on bringing an end to the changes we've already made?"

Gwen jumped to her feet. "Sir Sagramor, Merlin is more devoted to the crown than you could ever understand! No one better understands the meaning of loyalty and selflessness!" The heat of her scorching gaze radiated around the table.

Mentally thanking the gods for Gwen's loyalty, another thought stirred in the back of his mind. _How much does she actually know? _But now was not the time.

"Your Majesty," he whispered gently, placing a hand on her arm. She returned to her chair and Merlin continued addressing the knights. "She speaks the truth. With magic on our side, we can achieve greatness."

"We _have _achieved greatness, thanks to you, Merlin." Sir Percival, much to Merlin's relief, understood.

Sagramor spoke out of turn again. "But how do we know we can trust all of them? Look at what they've done to us! They've killed our King! They don't deserve to walk free."

"My people do not deserve any less than you!" His words echoed throughout the Council Chambers. Never had he expressed his fury towards the persecution of his kind and he was sure to make sure these knights would never forget it. "For too long they have lived in fear, murdered for their talents, all because one man was not willing to pay the price!" For too long, Merlin had let his people suffer at the hands of the Pendragons. The fury of the dragonlord was about to be unleashed and there was no stopping it. "They have been hunted and persecuted because of something they can't control! For too long they have been slaughtered for no fault of their own! When Morgana seized Camelot she did the same to those who did not have magic. How do you think it feels? To have to hide who you truly are?"

Unfortunately for Sagramor, he did not know when to keep his mouth shut. He rose to his feet, fearful of Merlin's fury and clearly terrified of what he could do. "You see? We cannot trust him!"

"Sagramor…" Percival warned.

"All those years you were at Arthur's side. You not only perfected the art of witchcraft… but of deception. With all that practice under his belt, he must have been prepared for this moment for a long time: the moment when he allows magic to roam free and destroy this kingdom!"

He drew his sword and leapt onto the table but Merlin was too quick for him. Wordlessly, his eyes flashed gold as he held up his hands and Sagramor flew backwards and fell epically onto the floor.

Gwen and the knights stared in an awed silence at the one who was foolish enough to challenge a sorcerer as great as Merlin. It was in that those seated at the table realized Merlin's conviction to the protection of Arthur and Camelot. The Queen rose and Merlin took his seat.

"Thank you, Merlin. Arthur always thought he was a pain in the backside." She said aside to him.

"Don't mention it, will you?"

"As we begin our new age, who will stand with me as we lift the ban on sorcery?"

One by one, the knights stood, each giving a nod to Merlin, easing his guilt. In no time at all, everyone around Merlin was standing. He rose and took his place with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wrote Arthurian legend, so… Just kidding. All I own is this bb whose name is mythologically cannon.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took forever to upload. I told you it's tough being a college student with a job.**

As Merlin cradled the young prince in his arms, he felt strangely like Arthur was staring up at him, laughing at Merlin's new advisor robes. The infant tugged on Merlin's cape and couldn't stop laughing.

_I do look ridiculous, don't I?_

He tickled the boy under the chin and he squealed with delight.

"Are you sure this is part of the job description?" Gaius had entered the royal chambers.

"Not really actually. Things are…" Once peaceful, now heart-wrenching memories of the sorcerer's adventures with his dear friend flashed through his mind. "…not as busy as they used to be."

"Surely you're exhausted by now, Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"Of course not. Gwen asked me to look after him. Why would I be?"

Gaius opened a drape to reveal the immense shroud of darkness that covered Camelot. "Of course, you have enough light there keep things visible for a while." He said, indicating the small orb of light Merlin had created that danced inches above the infant's forehead.

"Oh." Hurriedly, with a flash of gold, the orb disappeared into the darkness. "I know you don't approve. I just didn't want to waste ca-"

"Its alright, Merlin," Gaius held up a hand to silence him, "I don't mind. If I ever discouraged the practice of magic, it was only to protect you."

"I know. It just… feels strange."

"I understand. No one seems to mind, you know. They all think it's rather fascinating." Merlin rolled his eyes and returned to tending the young prince. "You're the talk of the town. Today while in the lower town, everyone was talking about you, Merlin." Merlin remained silent. He didn't really want any attention.

Gwen entered the room. "You're such a natural, Merlin."

He smiled. "Me?"

"World-class sorcerer and godfather." She said, taking her son from his arms and returning the grin.

"Thank you, My Lady." Although she was only trying to be kind, Merlin couldn't help feeling his heart being ripped from his chest. "Are you sure you don't want me to get him to sleep? You've got a big day ahead of you."

"As do you, Merlin."

"Don't be ridiculous, Gwen, you're the one giving the speech tomorrow."

"Oh. Did I forget to mention? As Court Sorcerer, it is you who will declare the lift of the ban of magic."

The look on Gaius' face clearly said _I told you so._

"Oh… well then I'd best get writing… but I can multi-task, My Lady, I assure you, I can take him off your hands for an hour or two-"

Gwen shook her head. "It's unnecessary. You don't need to prepare anything. Whatever you say will be from the heart and will be cause for celebration. As for my son, I can take care of him. I admire your dedication, Merlin. Thank you."

"But I want to be of more help."

"You are! Tomorrow it is you who will bring peace and magic back to the land. You could do no greater good."

"With Prince Amr, I mean."

"You don't need to. I have everything under control."

"You can't run a kingdom and raise a child all by yourself."

"Exactly, which is why I've enlisted some extra help; a governess for the boy."

**Author's Note: PLOT TWIST. HERE COMES A CHARACTER I'LL OWN!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Plot Twist: I'm T. H. White.**

**Author's Note: So yeah. Here's more. I'm actually really surprised that anyone's reading this. Shameless plug: Also! If you are in many fandoms, follow me on tumblr at .com. Have a great day!**

Word must have gotten round that this gathering was not to be missed. Flocks of people bustled excitedly in the square, sure something, dare I say, magical was afoot. From his window, he watched them hurrying into Camelot.

"Shouldn't you be meeting Gwen soon?" Gaius asked, joining Merlin to watch the travelers.

"Yes. She'll be here briefly."

"Are you nervous?"

He shrugged. "Not quite sure, actually. I've seldom spoken in public. But this is the emancipation of my people and it must be dealt with delicately."

"Kilgharrah always had the greatest faith that you would restore magic to Albion," said Gaius.

"What about you? Did you ever doubt me?"

With a sad smile, he sighed, "Not for an instant."

No words could express Merlin's gratitude for Gaius' patience, guidance, and unwavering support. He embraced his surrogate father. "Gaius…"

"Arthur would be proud of you."

Something punctured his heart and a tear fell from his eye. "I know he is."

There was a gentle knock at the door, where Guinevere stood dressed in her finest, ready to meet her people. "Merlin, it's time."

The sorcerer and the physician shared a look. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I could use some."

Merlin extended his arm to the Queen. "My Lady?" They linked arms, leaning on each other for support, just as they had before destiny rearranged their lives.

"Thank you, My Lady, for allowing me to address the public. My kin will appreciate it greatly coming from one of their own."

"My pleasure, Merlin." She stifled a giggle.

"What?" He asked, subconsciously adjusting his royal blue cape. (Gwen's new favorite pastime was enjoying Merlin's discomfort in his new formal attire.)

She smiled at her old friend. "I remember the day I first met you."

Merlin grinned too at the memory. "I believe I was covered in tomatoes."

"If I recall correctly, I think you were."

"You fancied me, didn't you?"

"You fancied _me_!" She laughed.

"Then Arthur caught your eye."

"Yours too. I can never express my gratitude for your devotion to him." There was a certain kind of sadness in her eyes.

"It was not only my duty but my destiny." It pained him to speak of his King in the past tense.

"It must have been a great burden having to serve others when you knew in your heart that if they only knew, they would be cowering in fear of your great power."

"Not at all. In time, it grew to be my pleasure. He was, after all, my friend." He didn't want to think of Arthur at a time like this but it was now when the courage of his King needed to be with him.

Gwen smiled. "You know, a few times, I almost thought you actually did have magic."

"Really? Was I that obvious?"

"Sometimes, yes. But then you'd immediately trip and fall and make yourself look incredibly foolish and I'd dismiss the thought from my mind."

"It's always nice to know I'm good for a laugh," Merlin said sardonically.

"Well, you always managed to cheer me up. You have power in more than just magic, Merlin. Even on that first day I met you, I knew that there was something special about you."

"And I you, Your Majesty." She attempted to laugh it off but Merlin stopped her. "Guinevere, I'm serious. You are brave, gentle, resourceful, you know the people, and most importantly, you have a tremendous heart."

"Well, thank you, Merlin. You've always been my best friend."

Merlin knew he had touched the lives of many but how deeply he did not know until this very moment. And here they stood, as servants of the people once more, prepared to end suffering for good. She drew him in a tight embrace.

The bugles heralded their entrance. "Are you ready?" Gwen asked.

Merlin nodded. Together, they stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the crowd that stared eagerly upward.

"Citizens of Camelot," announced Gwen, "guests, people of the Land of Albion, friends; for the past ten years, we have been protected by unlikely forces. We stand together today united because of the work of one man who never once sought any credit. And he is better suited than anyone to cement our promise of equality for all. My friends; Merlin of Ealdor."

Gwen stood aside as some members of the crowd applauded the sorcerer. Now was the time. Without hesitation, he began.

"People of Albion: for the past ten years, it has been my pleasure to serve the greatest King our land has ever known." (The people responded with a few synchronized cries of 'Long live the King' and Merlin's heart fluttered in excitement, sure that one day, this land would have that king again.) "His reign was a time of renewal and unity. His kind and loving heart is what brought us together today. However, in his time we also feared what we did not understand. In time, the great King learned that the world is not composed of black and white. He saw that we all have imperfections. All of us have good and evil inside of us and upon our actions we are labeled as one or the other. Many have suffered at the hands of kings past and fellow men alike for our imperfections. People are afraid of anything different from what they know. With ignorance, it is easier to label the unknown as imperfect and wicked. Persecution follows and many innocent are slaughtered for the imperfections inside. But we should be proud of those imperfections. They make us who we are. We are no less than those around us. King Arthur promised equality for all and in his final hours, the truth was revealed: not all he believed to be evil was so. There is so much beauty in what we do not understand."

With a flash of gold and an incantation, a butterfly flew from his hands. The people below gasped in amazement. It looked for a moment that even Gaius' breath had been taken away.

"In his final hours, our great King realized how his decrees of equality had not been extended to those who possess magic. Magic is powerful and for that reason must be used with caution. We have seen the horrors it can do but there is no evil in sorcery, only in the hearts of men. If magic is used for good, then it can be used to build us all a brighter future. Therefore, by order of Queen Guinevere," Merlin could not believe the words he was uttering, "from this day forward, I hereby lift the ban of magic in Camelot. If you use it for its true purpose, you may practice freely as you wish. No longer will you suffer or hide the power within yourself. You are free!" He cried.

Celebration broke out immediately. Applause came from every corner of the citadel; tears of joy were shed, hugs exchanged, and showers of colorful sparks shot up into the air. Many stood in wonder, completely won over by the beauty in what they did not understand.

Gwen gave Merlin a kiss on the cheek. "I think our work's finished here, don't you agree?"

"Yes, I believe so, Your Highness. Words will never suffice-"

"There's no need to say anything. You've earned it, Merlin. Well done." She beamed at him and extended her arm, "Come, let us break this joyous news to Prince Amr."

Merlin took her arm and they proceeded inside where the whoops and tears of joy could still be heard. They had not walked long before they were approached by an ecstatic elderly man.

"Queen Guinevere, Merlin," he looked as if he were about to cry, "my wife, children, and I can finally live in peace! We are forever in your debt! How can I ever repay you?"

Merlin placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "We think not of ourselves but of you. Allow your gifts to be shared with all the land."

Bones creaking, the man bent at the waist. "We will not forget this, Merlin." He dashed off with unimaginable speed.

"Amr will be pleased," said Gwen, "he really does enjoy it when you use magic, doesn't he? He'll have a ball when he sees it all around him."

Merlin nodded in assent and they continued their journey to his nursery. "He has the wonder of a child. He sees the beauty in it."

"Merlin, you enchanted the lock on his door, didn't you?"

"Yes, My Lady, why?"

"There's not only beauty but a good laugh in that." Gwen said, pointing to the nursery door, where stood a woman trying to unlock it and failing miserably, the key growing smaller and smaller by the second.

"Wait here, My Lady." He whispered to Gwen. He approached the woman slowly. "Can I help you?" Merlin asked, simultaneously still full of joy from the ban lift, overly unnecessarily protective of his godson, and amused that his spell had worked better than he'd anticipated.

The woman turned, revealing that she was an awkward young girl with a wrinkled brow of frustration over her strange green eyes. "Yes. I'm here to visit the Prince but it seems I've picked a very busy day, haven't I?"

"It would seem so. What business do you have with this boy?"

"My Lord, Your Highness!" She added hastily as Gwen appeared on the scene, "I didn't ean to be of any trouble but I'm supposed to be Prince Amr's governess."

How could he have forgotten? Magic may be permitted once more in Camelot but with someone else to keep watch over the prince, who knows what evil might befall him. Something turned in Merlin's stomach. This girl, however qualified, could in no way, look after the young Penndragon and raise him to be as good a King as his father would have wanted.

"Ah, yes! Merlin, I'd like you to meet the prince's governess and caretaker, all the way from Queen Annis' lands; Katarina."

She curtseyed awkwardly, extending her hand and then dropping the nursery key. "Kay, please."

Merlin shook her hand in a businesslike fashion. Under normal circumstances, he would see this girl as a friend but anyone who kept him from his last link to Arthur was now, in his eyes, a threat.

"In the past few days since the King's passing, Merlin has been doing all he can to help with the boy so if you ever need anything," said Gwen, "he's the one you can talk to."

"Thank you, Merlin. I'll take all the help I can get."

She didn't sound terribly confident. Worry stirred.

"You won't mind, will you, Merlin? Just for a few weeks until she becomes acclimated with the castle and all?" Gwen asked.

"Of course not," he lied through his teeth. The Prince was his to protect, and his alone. Arthur had entrusted the duty of godfather to him and he would not break that promise. He would do whatever it took to protect his child. "Welcome to Camelot, Kay."

**Author's Note: *insert my "shit's about to get real" song here* Hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm currently on spring break and would love an excuse to spend more time writing! The end. Yay. Sorcery in Camelot, bitches.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You got me. I'm not T. H. White. You mad?**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the support! Thought I'd try something different to start this chapter. Enjoy.**

First light broke through the trees. All was still at the Lake of Avalon except the quiet patter of Merlin's feet on the soft grass. He took a seat, as he did at the start of every week. Sure he was alone, he spoke to Arthur in case the king could hear. He knew it was foolish to talk to a dead man but those he'd loved and lost had come to him before in times of trouble and given him words of wisdom; Freya, his father, and he would never dream of giving up on Arthur.

"The other day, Gwen allowed me to speak to the people and lift the ban of magic. Nothing unfortunate has come from it… in case you were worried."

The wind answered him with its howls.

"The only new occurrences are the frequent daily visits and praises we receive from sorcerers. They thank Gwen for her generosity and speak fondly of you." He purposely failed to mention the great praise he received daily as well.

"I'm pleased you accepted me for who I am. Because of your great heart, Gwen will be able to continue your legacy. We hope to instill the values and ideals by which you lived your life in young Prince Amr.

"For the past few weeks, I've been doing my best to fulfill my duty as Godfather by looking after him. But Gwen does not think she is able to fulfill her duties as a mother and a queen so she hired a governess. Her name is Kay. She's from Gwen's village and came highly recommended. She has a good heart and means well but this is her first job but she doesn't actually have much experience. But…" He laughed at himself, "…I'm one to talk: I've certainly had lots of experience with children, haven't I?"

Those were the moments when he missed Arthur most of all. The moments Arthur would have laughed at something foolish he'd said or punched him in the arm. Those moments were the most painful of all. In the silence, he could almost hear Arthur saying, _I'm sure you're not here just to bore me with your lousy life. What is it you came to tell me, Merlin?_

"That I will help Kay in any way I can and look after your son, just as I looked after you. And when the time is right, you will rise again, Arthur, and next time, I swear will not fail you."

In the stillness as the cold wind blew past, he could almost feel Arthur placing a hand on his shoulder and saying, _I know you will. Thank you, Merlin._

Even though there was no more to say, Merlin waited and watched the lake waters then after about an hour, he walked back to his horse, mounted, and rode back to Camelot.

The inhabitants of the castle were waking when he returned. He headed up the stairs to his room, opened the door, and found Gaius chatting away with Kay.

"Ah! There he is!" said Gaius, "Merlin, Kay was just looking for you. It seems you may have put a protective enchantment on the prince's door again."

"Oh. My apologies. Come with me, Kay. I'll sort it out." He showed her out and they walked through the corridors to the nursery, Kay awkwardly a few steps behind. Merlin slowed, hoping she would match his pace but she remained behind him, gawking all the way.

"Is something wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Forgive me, My Lord, I didn't mean to stare. Your attire is just… different today."

Merlin looked down at his clothes. He'd worn his old clothes to the Lake just as he always did; a plain shirt, pants, jacket, boots, and a neck kerchief. When Arthur rose again, Merlin wanted to be the same as Arthur remembered him, from head to toe.

"Oh. I ran an errand and forgot to change." He muttered awkwardly and sped up, hoping to avoid Kay's gaze.

"Not that there's anything wrong with them," She said hurriedly, reminding him fiercely of the Gwen he'd met all those years ago. She fiddled constantly with a ring on her finger. "They're quite nice. It's just that most nobles don't like to be seen dressed like other people."

"I'm not a noble."

Kay looked perplexed. "But you're an advisor to the crown."

"Yes but that doesn't make me worth more than anyone else, does it?"

"I suppose not. You're not like the others, Merlin."

_Neither are you, _He thought, remembering the other day when she tripped on her dress and fell heroically up the stairs. "I don't want to be." He said. They'd reached the nursery and Merlin unlocked it with a simple glow of his eyes and an incantation. "Tóspringe."

Kay seemed just as fascinated with Merlin's powers as the young prince was. Merlin had been in the nursery a full ten seconds and had already scooped up Amr before she followed him in and muttered, "Thanks. I can take him from here."

Noticing the bags under her eyes, he asked, "How long did he keep you up last night?"

"Oh, not too long. I just fell asleep on the job." She admitted and added almost frantically, "You won't tell the Queen, will you?"

"Of course not. I know it's difficult looking after someone all on your own." He paused before continuing, not quite understanding why he was telling her this. "I used to be Arthur's servant."

"Really?" Kay's eyes widened in disbelief, "But you have magic! Why go to all that work when you have all that power?"

Maybe he needed to talk to someone who could talk back. "Well, it was… _is _my destiny to protect him. And he's a very dear friend." He had to back away from Amr. Sometimes those eyes staring up at him sent surges of heartache through his body. "Anyhow, I just want you to know that I understand how difficult caring for the prince may be. So if you ever need help, I'll be there."

Kay smiled. "Thank you but I think I can manage. You have enough on your plate as it is."

"Not really, actually. I'm nowhere near as busy as I used to be. I want to help you. I mean it, Kay. " Merlin insisted.

"I'm perfectly capable."

_No you're not. _"Look, don't be embarrassed. Being servant to a full-grown man is hard enough but caring for a child requires much more work. This is exactly why Gwen employed you."

"It will be difficult but I can manage. Thank you for the offer."

"It's a lot of work, Katarina."

She shrugged. "I know but I have the situation under control."

"Like last night when I came in, sang him to sleep, and locked his door?" Merlin crossed his arms, scowling.

Kay scowled right back. "That won't happen again, will it? Not even the Queen can care for the prince when his door's locked with an enchantment, can she?"

Merlin was done with her shit. "Alright, well if you need anything, you know where to find me." He was just about to leave when Kay let out a shriek. He turned round immediately.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Her breath was coming in quick gasps and she held the prince at arm's length. Between the prince and his governess floated her ring, revolving slowly.

"Please tell me you're doing that." Kay whispered, her eyes the size of dinner plates.

Merlin shook his head. _It _can't _be… _He thought in amazement. He stared into the prince's eyes as he did when he wanted to move something telekinetically. Amr's eyes flashed gold and Kay's ring fell to the ground.

Kay bent down and hurriedly placed it on her finger. "Oh. I must have dropped it." She told herself, in complete denial of what she had just seen.

Merlin backed out of the room and headed straight to Gaius. That was magic that the prince had just performed back there. If Gaius couldn't explain why then no one could.

**Author's Note: PLOT TWIST. Hope you liked this. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

**Author's Note: Sorry not sorry.**

Breaking into a run, Merlin sped towards the physician's chambers. This was impossible. The boy had always been fascinated by magic but mere fascination alone could not lead to the mastery of the art. Merlin wondered how magic was passed in regards to heredity. Sorrow stabbed him in the chest. Were Kilgharrah alive, surely his questions would be answered. But Gaius too would know how to handle the situation.

Merlin burst into Gaius' workspace. "Gaius, you're never going to believe what I just saw."

"What is it?"

"Prince Amr has magic."

"What on Earth would make you think that?"

"I was in his chambers with Kay. I turned to go and she screamed. Her ring was floating in midair. I looked into his eyes as if to undo a spell and his eyes turned gold and the ring fell to the ground. It was him. He'd moved it, Gaius. There's no other explanation for it."

Gaius looked troubled. "Has anything like this happened when you were with him before?"

Merlin shook his head. "Never."

"Had Kay said she'd noticed the prince doing anything unusual before?" Gaius asked.

The warlock shook his head. "At first sight, she thought it was me, but after the fact she was so startled that she refused to believe that it had even happened. Besides, I'm with him more often that she is anyway." The physician turned away from his pupil. "You know how this happened, don't you, Gaius?"

He turned to face Merlin and took a seat. "Magic is inherited from one or more parents, as you inherited your powers from your father, and he from his father before him. However, occasionally, one can be born of magic under a different circumstance. You said you could move objects before you could talk. If Prince Amr too can do the same, I believe powerful forces are at work here. His father's birth was caused by the magic of the Old Religion. In the Book of Gala, there are stories of those born from that magic having the capability to absorb the magic of those closest to them."

Merlin knew his King was more powerful than he knew but he'd never expected this. "Arthur absorbed my magic?"

"Because you served him for an extended period of time, used it to save him so many times, and because of the bond you shared, it is possible that your magic courses through his veins. And magic as powerful as yours, Merlin, can be inherited from father to son."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "You knew this would happen?"

Gaius looked at the floor. "I suspected that the two of you had grown close enough for Arthur to absorb some of your magic but I wasn't certain enough would be in Arthur's blood for it to be present in his heir."

"Luckily for him, he won't have to face persecution as others of his kind have," the warlock muttered with a sigh, "We should tell Gwen."

The physician seemed uneasy. "This is no matter to be taken lightly, Merlin."

"I know. She may not fear magic as Arthur did but it will still be a shock."

"It's more than that. Amr moved a ring once. Perhaps it was a fluke. Perhaps the smallest bit of magic within him allowed him to perform that trick."

"Gaius, Gwen's son is special and she has a right to know."

"We don't yet know the true extent of his powers. No need to cry wolf until we're absolutely sure."

"If we don't tell her now, when will we? Are we going to wait until he gets into trouble? He's a child and cannot yet control his magic."

"I just don't want her to worry unless she has to."

Merlin didn't want to trouble Gwen either but what choice did they have? With magic permitted in Camelot, there was no reason to hide it. Then again, it would be a huge shock. A thought crept into Merlin's mind.

"This absorption of magic," Merlin wondered, "in the past, exactly how much magic was transferred? What was required in order for the transfer to take place?"

"Well, this only happened twice before. In those cases it was only passed from warlock to non-magical companion. Not enough magic was present for it to be transferred from father to son." And as for Merlin's second question, Gaius looked into his eyes and said, "In both previous cases, prolonged direct contact with their companion and…. a certain fondness for each other was required in order for the magic to travel. You must have loved Arthur a great deal."

Memories of his and Arthur's misadventures and simple uneventful days together flashed in Merlin's mind. Never would he forget any of them. The smiles they'd shared… surely Gwen had noticed.

This was why Gaius was hesitant to tell her. But Merlin was sure that Gwen knew his loyalty was always to Arthur. His son deserved that loyalty as well and if protecting young Amr required teaching him to harness his power, the warlock would do whatever it took.

Merlin nodded. "I still do. And I'll never stop. He made me godfather and I will honor that wish. In order to protect him, we have to tell Gwen. Hopefully, she'll understand."

Gaius nodded. "She already does."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Yeah Merlin's not mine. Now I'm gonna cry in a corner about it.**

**Author's Note: Yeah I ship Merthur. So what? They're kind of my OTP. But there won't be much Merthur in this cause it's not the focus of the story. If you don't like then don't read. But please review even if you don't like it!**

With a deep breath, the advisor knocked on Gwen's door. "My Lady?" He opened it and found the queen sitting at her desk, scanning some documents.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"I do hope I'm not disturbing you but you know I wouldn't do so unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Not at all." Gwen pulled up a chair for her friend. "What is it?"

This task sounded much less difficult in theory. How do you tell someone her son has magic? But she had the right to know. "Earlier today, I stopped by to see Amr and… I'm almost positive he used magic."

Confusion flooded the queen's face. "Amr? Magic? But he's only a child. He can't even speak! Surely he can't yet cast spells."

Merlin explained, "Some study magic to master the simplest spell. Others are born with it."

"Like yourself?"

He nodded.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked, "What exactly did he do?"

"Kay was with me. She was fiddling with a ring. I turned to go and the next thing I knew, it was floating in the air between them. I stared into the boy's eyes the way I do when I attempt to move something telekinetically and his eyes, like anyone's do when they cast a spell, turned gold."

"Just like yours." Gwen whispered. She sat in silence for a moment, trying to take it in. Her son. A sorcerer. This was most certainly way too overwhelming for a Sunday. "Well, I'm glad he's special. And how fortunate that magic was just permitted in Camelot."

But Merlin knew that the two were not unrelated. He sincerely hoped she wouldn't ask exactly how. He didn't want to trouble her with thoughts of Arthur. They pained him more than he could say. But of course, concern showed itself on her face.

"What is it, Gwen?" asked Merlin, although he already knew the answer.

"It's just that… you were born with magic. You inherited it?"

He nodded. "From my father. He was a dragonlord."

"But if magic is passed from father to son, how could he have that kind of power? Neither Arthur nor I have magic."

Merlin took a deep breath. "I'm not sure if Arthur ever told you this. He didn't like to talk about it… His mother, Ygraine, could not bear children. Desperate for an heir, Uther went to the sorceress Nimueh for help. The way of the Old Religion is as follows: for a life to be made, a life must be taken. Ygraine died giving birth to Arthur…"

Gwen could piece the puzzle together, shocked. "Arthur was born of magic."

"Because of the manner of his birth, he possessed the extremely rare capability described in the Book of Gala. Sometimes, if one born of magic was the companion of one who has magic and uses it for the benefit of the other, some of his magic could be transferred or absorbed by the other."

"So Arthur absorbed some of your magic?"

Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "That seems to be the case. Gaius believes that because my devotion to Arthur was so fierce and that I looked after him for such an extended period of time, and…" (He rolled his eyes. How he despised when other people believed his powers to be above theirs. Having now to admit it made him feel horribly selfish.) "… the strength of my magic, that it was able to be passed from father to son."

He didn't need to continue for Gwen to understand. She smiled, tears in her eyes, "Thank you for making my son special and for loving Arthur with all your heart."


End file.
